1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clamp mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automatic production line, there are various types of clamp mechanisms for clamping and positioning workpieces. A commonly used clamp mechanism is connected to a robot arm, and the robot arm may drive the clamp mechanism to clamp, release or position an object. The commonly used clamp mechanism may include a first clamp member, a second clamp member capable of moving toward and away from the first clamp member, and a driver for driving the two clamp members to clamp or release the object. However, the object cannot be easily detached from the two clamp members because of the adhesive force between the object and the two clamp members.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.